Forever and a Day
by princess-of-wushu
Summary: This is Jacob & Nessie's story... It's been 7 years and she's finally done growing. I'm currenlty redoing the 2nd chapter, sorry guys everything got wiped off my computor


"Forever and a Day"

" Intro"

The wind blew across my face as I lay on my bed waiting for her to get here, I knew it wouldn't be much longer but, all the same, it seems like forever when you have a persons image stuck in your head for an eternity. I lay listening for the sound of her tires. Edward always had her stay an hour later on Friday's because he knew she wouldn't be back until Sunday night. We hunted on the weekends..."Myself ...in wolf form"

Before I could finish my thoughts she pulled up in her mothers Red Ferrari and was headed in the house. I jumped off my bed and nearly fell running down the stairs.

"Jake!! "A tall slender curly brown haired girl yelled as she ran into my arms. "Hey Nessie." She looked up into my eyes and then placed her hand on my cheek so I could see what she was thinking and what had happened today. I stood there in shock but always with a smile on my face, but the moment I had been waiting for was finally here.

Dr. Carlisle had told Nessie she was fully grown. I can't believe it had been seven years since that moment when I thought I had lost the most important thing in my life, Bella. Nessie's beautiful mother , who I loved more than anything " Before she came along, of course" I thought I had lost her when Ness was born. Thankfully, I gave Edward permission to turn her, or I might have really lost her. I didn't care if she became a vampire, it just mattered that she lived. I didn't realize it of course, until later. When I walked down stair s and Nessie looked into my eyes , it suddenly happened, I had no control over it, the energy that ran threw my body . I had Imprinted on a half human, half vampire baby. I suddenly became protective over her, I couldn't handle it when she was away from me. I was,...Happy. For the first time in a long time.

"Hunting" Chap.1

Nessie stood there with her hand on my cheek as she studied my face. "Aren't you happy Jake? You've waited seven years" for me to grow up and be able to "Officially " be with you", she laughed such a pure laugh as she said "Officially". She had started seeing me, about a year and a half ago. With plenty of guidelines and rules from Edward. Nothing, and he meant nothing, was to happen until she was done growing. But it surprised me how much Edward supported us, he knew nothing would happen to her , but Bella was the one who had fear. She thought one day I might snap at something. I know what she's thinking, she's thinking of Emily and Sam. But I would never, could never, do that to Ness, I've been with her since birth. The control I have around her, it amazes' even me.

Nessie smiled and then I took her face into my hands and gently kissed her forehead. I pulled her close into me. "Ness, I'm very happy, I can't even tell you how happy I am. We need to go and tell Dad". "Billy would want to know Jake?" "Of course he would, he loves you. Of course, who couldn't?" Jake smiled his famous crooked smile and said, "Let's go." Where are we going?" Ness asked, as I drug her out to the car and got in. I shut the door to the Ferrari and started it. "Down to the river, Dad's fishing there with Charlie". "Oh no, your not telling Grandpa Charlie too!" "Relax, I have a certain way I'm telling Dad, so Charlie wont know what's going on. I'm going to morph into my wolf form and go up to Dad and point at you. He'll know right away, we've discussed it." Ness looked at me with absolute trust and love. It took us about 15 minutes to get to the river, when we got there. I pulled the car over to the side and shut it off. "Ness, you can stay in the car if you like. This will only take a minute. After words, we can go hunting, Are your bags here in the car?" "Yeah, I packed for 3 days after what happened last time." We both laughed, then I replied, "Ok, I packed last night, We'll have to run back to the house before we leave ,to grab it." "That's fine, I'd rather put on some warmer clothes as well." I blinked twice and then stopped to notice what Nessie was wearing. She had on a short jean skirt, a light green ¾ sleeve sweater and a pair of flip flops. I just shock my head, "Alice dressed you didn't she?" "Yup, she said I wasn't allowed out of the house in what I was in, said I couldn't go the hospital with Dad , looking like that." "What did you go there for again?" "Just to pick up my schedule, Grandpa forgot it." We laughed again, before I opened my door and got out. "I'll be right back." Ness smiled and stayed where she was. I ran around into the woods that surrounded the lake and threw off my cloths and then morphed. It was the best feeling, the energy, the power. I loved every part of being a wolf. I quickly ran down to the river where my father and Charlie both sat.

I ran up to my Dad, and rubbed the back of his head with mine. He turned to see me and asked ,"what's up, son? "Charlie turned to see me, his eyes bulged out and then quickly looked back to the water. I never got tired of Charlie's reactions. In fact, they made my whole day. I looked back to the red car that sat up by the road and back to my father. He looked into my huge wolf eyes and smiled. "I see. Enjoy this weekend, we'll talk when you get back.." My father rubbed the top of my head before I ran back into woods. I could hear him explaining to Charlie that I was just saying goodbye before I took of for the weekend. I laughed to my self. I morphed back into my human form, threw my clothes back on and hurried to the car.

Ness was listening to the radio, as I got back in. "Ready? I asked as I started the car. "Yup! I can't wait, I'm starving!" "Yeah, me too, I had to basically starve my self so that I could hunt with you tonight. "

I pulled up to the house, and we both ran in. "Nessie, do you want to go change now?" "I probably should, I don't want to stay in this." She looked down at her self as if in disgust. She hurried off into my room where she changed. She always kept extra clothes here, just in case anything was to happen. Well, I should say she keeps "Practical" clothes here in case either of her aunts dress her in "unpractical clothes" I walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Looking around the room It amazed me how much had changed in here. After Nessie hit her teen years and was around more, and my Father began to really love her, the house started changing. The living room had almost all new furniture, the walls where repainted and now were decorated with Family pictures. The kitchen was redone, along with the bathroom and my room. The only room not redone was Dads. He allowed it to be cleaned and organized but wanted it to stay the way my mother left it, which I understood. My father seemed so much happier now. I heard Ness coming back in. "Jake, I grabbed your bag, are you ready?" I shook my head free of my thoughts and stood up. "Let's go." Where are we going"? she asked as we got into the car. "I figured we would drive to your fathers meadow, park the car and continue from there." "Ok, are we using a tent or being really rustic?" "I was going with Rustic this time." Nessie laughed, "Good thing I left the sleeping bags in the trunk." "Really good thing." Nessie turned the Radio back on to an oldie's station. "You really do have your fathers taste in music." "What's wrong with that?" I smiled, "Nothing." She turned it up, Bob Seger was playing. "Someday lady you'll accompany me" Nessie sang along in perfect rhythm and with a beautiful velvet voice.

The sky starting turning a light purple out. "Twilight", Nessie said. "Dad told me ,that this was the safest time for them before mom was changed." She smiled a rather evil smile, "it's my favorite time to hunt." "I know, I planned it this way." "Nessie blushed and looked out the window for a moment and then turned back. I looked into her eyes for a second, although she was half human, now that she was grown, when she was hungry, her eyes turned a shade darker than normal. "Were almost there", I spoke. She hyped up. "I know!" "Calm down! You can't kill the first thing you see, you know the rules." "I know" Nessie replied. "Wait for you to change", she huffed" "It doesn't take me forever", I said as I pulled off the road and behind a tree. I shut the Ferrari off and Nessie jumped out. She had changed into a pair of jeans and one of my old red hoodie's that read "BLACK" on the back of it. (Oh yeah!) I got out and popped the trunk. We each grabbed our sleeping bags and hooked them to our back packs. "Nessie, are you ready?" She smiled and shook her head. I handed her my bag and motioned for her to turn around. "I know, Jake", she said as she turned around. I stepped behind the car, pulled my clothes off and morphed. I nudged her with my nose. She turned around and placed her hand up on my face. Then she quickly picked my clothes up and placed them in my bag and zipped it. She placed her back pack on and held onto mine . I knelt down and she climbed onto my back. She could run faster than normal humans, but I was still faster in my wolf form. She held around my neck and I took off. "I love the speed !"she yelled as I pushed my legs faster. "This is the best Jake, No one else gets to do this." I heard her say. I howled, as I ran threw the woods. She knew it was because ,out of all the wolfs mate's, She was the only one strong enough to be around us like this, in our raw form free from watchers. She loved riding on my back, I was happy she was able to hold on to enjoy the ride, no normal human could, that's for sure. I could hear Embry and Leah arguing and wrestling over something stupid; Seth was napping by the river and Quil was watching Embry & Leah. They all loved being together, but at the same time Leah liked her free time. Then I heard Embry gasped and started yelling to the others. " Guys, It happened! Nessie stopped growing!" Leah spoke next, "No! Has it been long enough?" "Leah, it's been seven years !"replied Embry "Way to go Jake!" Yelled Quil. Seth started waking up, "Nessie's grown?" "Yeah Seth, spoke Quil. Can you believe it?!" "No, I can't, I didn't think I'd see the day." "None of us did." "Yes, now she's going to officially be a Black!" yelled Seth. "Guys, can you control yourselves?, I'm still listening." " Oh, sorry Jake" came Embry. "Jake, you can't try to tell us your not as excited as we are, we can read your mind remember?" Came Quil. I could feel my self blush. "I know guys, but please at least control yourselves." "We will man,. Hey guys , guess what we get to do?" "What?" they all said. "We get to throw the Alpha a Bachelor party!" yelled Embry. The pack broke out into massive howls. I just remained silent. I knew they had been waiting for this just as long as I had. It seemed worse to them all than Quil 's situation, because mine was so much shorter and we didn't know an exact time or date. I howled with them, it just felt right, I knew what was coming for Nessie and I knew what was coming for the pack. It seemed to give me an unspeakable joy and energy. I ran faster than I had before. I reach the Meadow rather fast. "Guy's we'll talk later" I said. "Ok man, see you later " "Wow, what was all that howling for? Were you talking to the pack?" Nessie asked, as she jumped off my back. I shook my head yes, and she handed me my back pack. I grabbed it with my teeth and ran back in to the woods to change. I quickly came out. Nessie ran up to me and wrapped her arms around me. "What did the pack want?" "Oh they were ,uh, rejoicing I guess you could say." Ness raised one eyebrow, "about what?" I smiled, "you." "Oh my gosh Jake, that's what all that howling was for? Me?" "Yeah, there enthralled that your done growing." Nessie smiled, "Me too." She turned around and starting talking. "Are you ready to go hunting now?" "Yes I' am, but I have to change again Ness. Do you know how hard this is for me, to keep going back and forth?" "You could always just let me show you what I'm thinking silly, and you could always just shake your head yes or no." I frowned, "you always seem to out smart me. I'll be right back." I took off into the woods again, I yanked my clothes off and then morphed once more. I ran out of the woods to find Ness crouched down smelling for food. "This way" she pointed. She took off deep into the woods and I was right behind her. She could jump better than me, and it worked to her advantage. She jumped into a tree and waited for a second, completely focused on the hunt. She became a different being when she hunted. She was just like her Father now. She acted the same way he did, she never got anything on her either. Very graceful in the kill and after. I had hunted with Edward, a very different experience. I enjoyed it, we challenged each other. It was even better when Emmett & Jasper came. Then we could really give into the hunt. It was almost like she was a complete Vampire when we came out hunting, but right after , she was human again. It was wonderful how we where both considered monsters but could still be so human when we needed to. Was that the reason I imprinted on her? We completed each other that way? Nessie shook me once more from my thoughts as she pounced down from the tree and landed in front of me. "Come on, not that much further." She took off in a complete run again, I took off after her, This time we didn't stop until we reached what she was after, Ness stood back a few seconds and then, before I knew it, she launched her self across the way and sank her teeth right into a mountain lions throat, killing it instantly. I shook my head, this whole time she begs to come and then ends it that fast. I just smiled, it was always better this way any how. While Nessie fed off the lion ,I found it's mate. She Wasn't that much further along. I saw her and then tackled her down and started tearing the limbs. Pretty much, I had a great dinner, Nessie finished hers off and came to join me. She drained what was left of the blood and I finished the body. We both ran back to the meadow, me always right behind her. When we got there, I ran down into the stream and threw my body in. Nessie chased me down. "Jake, you didn't get that bloody did you?" She laughed as I dove under the water. That's ok, she won't be laughing when I come out and shake all this water on her. "That's so cold" came Embry. "So, she needs a little fun "I said. "As if dating a Werewolf isn't enough fun for one person?" "Oh hush Embry." "Just saying. Oh nice kill on the lioness by the way.' "Thank you." I swam around for a few moments making sure everything was off of me, and that I was completely drenched. I jumped out of the water right next to Ness and starting shaking the water off. "Ohh Jacob Black!, Your awful, and your fur stinks when its wet." Nessie starting backing away from where we stood. I just followed her and then, she didn't expect what I did next. I pounced right on top of her. "Jake, your killing me, get off! I can't breath" she yelled. Yeah right, I thought, your part Vampire . You can handle a little weight! I would never put out my full weight down on her though. I enjoyed the moment. I rubbed my face all over her, making her smell just like wet dog. "That's so sick came Leah, I can't even handle the way we smell when were wet." "That's because you're a girl ", came Seth. "No, I like to smell clean unlike you, Nasty." "Hey I'm clean." Came Seth's voice . "Poor girl "replied Leah. "She'll be fine" I said. Nessie started laughing, "ok Jake, that's enough. I really can't take any more. You reek." I stood up, and she followed. "I'm going to wash up now, thanks to you." She smiled, ran up to where we left our stuff, grabbed her bag and headed to the stream. I headed back into the woods so I could morph back. "Night Jake", came the others . "Tell Ness the same." Came Seth "Will do". I changed into my sweat pants and pulled on a clean t-shirt along with some socks and my favorite black addisage sandals. I headed to where we always made camp and started the fire, I laid out our sleeping bags, pre-pared things for Nessie. She soon came walking up to the camp. She had on a pair of her favorite sweat pants and another one of my hoodie's. I think she claimed them all, Besides I never wear them, I only got them to look normal when I was in high school and on the Football team, well let me correct my self, Captain of the football team. "I feel so much better ". Nessie sat down on her sleeping bag. Her brown curly hair was wet and hung to the middle of her back. "Ya know, most girls would kill to have those perfect curls." She blushed. "I know. Don' t you feel better?" " I can't tell you how much better I feel, and it's not just with hunting, it's with everything going on Ness. I'm completely happy and it couldn't be better " "She snuggled down in her sleeping bag and then laid her head on my lap. I brushed her hair out of her eyes and continued to play with the curls. She closed her eyes, "me too" came her velvet voice. I watched the fire burn as Nessie hummed a lullaby her father had written for her when she was a baby, humming herself slowly to sleep. I stayed like that for about another hour as the fire burned down. Afterwards when Nessie was completely asleep. I carefully laid her head down on her pillow before I slipped down into my own sleeping bag, and closed my eyes. I always sleep the best when I'm out in the woods. I often feel its because of when I left, back right before Bella got married. I was in my wolf form for so long, sleeping wherever I wanted. Just giving in to the power of being a different specious. I could never completely abandon my human form again, not now that my life had reason. I fell asleep with my hand still wrapped around one of Renesmee's curls.


End file.
